


You're Not Alone

by felicitous



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Storms, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stormy night when the power goes out Phil finds out that Clint isn't as fearless as he seems and he does his best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

They were sitting together in their apartment in a contented silence, just glad for the others presence, the T.V. nothing more than a dull roar in the background that neither of them was paying attention to. Clint was busy examining some of the new arrows Tony had made him with a gleeful intensity, while Phil sat beside him on the small couch, finishing up some of the paperwork he had brought home with him. A storm was brewing outside, the round pounding violently against the windows and the thunder exploding so loud it shook the building, but neither of them seemed to notice or even care.  
Until the power went out that is.  
Phil just sighed, automatically knowing what had happened the moment everything went black. He set his work down on the small, wooden coffee table in front of him and leaned back into the cushions, the picture of calm as always. Clint, on the other hand, froze stiffly, clutching the arrow in his hand so hard he cut himself on the tip and cracked the shaft, but instead of letting it go he only clung to it tighter.  
His boyfriend, being the ever attentive agent he was, reached out slowly and pried the weapon from his near-iron grasp, setting it on the table as well, once his eyes had adjusted enough to see in the sudden darkness. The archers stiffness didnt relax any, nor did he move to stop the bleeding, instead he just clenched his hands into fists, wincing so slightly only someone who knew Clint well enough would notice.  
"Clint?" he asked softly, noting how the man flinched at the sound, but made no move to face him. Well, that was odd.  
"Yeah?"  the other man replied, trying his damnest to keep his voice even.  
"Are you alright?" Phil asked, ever intuitive, much to Clint's ire.  
" 'm fine," he choked out, "We should probably try to find some flashlights or something." he was trying to change the subject, obviously, but he also really did want the light.  
"Are you afraid of the dark?" Phil asked after a moment. It seemed rather silly yet at the same time made sense as well, especially considering the type of life his lover had come from. He found it hard to believe that Hawkeye was afraid of anything, but then again he had never seen him in complete darkness before. It wasn't like he had a nightlight or anything obvious like that but there always some form of light. Like how he often left the light on above the stove at night. He said it was because he didn't want to run into or trip over anything if he got up durring the night, which made a lot of sense but now that Phil thought about it, everrythign just seemed to click into place.  
Clint didn't say anything for a long time, face a mix of embarrassment and pride. When he did his voice was muted and strained, "I'm not afraid of it. I just... dislike it."  
Yeah, he is afraid of it. A small smile flicked across Phils lips and he wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him close, brushing his lips over his forehead in a tender kiss. "It'll be alright."  
Clint grunted indignantly, but instead of moving away he scooted cloaser until he was in Phil's lap with his arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that he was stainging the other mans once pristeen white shirt with his blood. Phil didn't seem to mind though, as he laced his arms around Clints waist holding him tight against his chest. He buried his face there, inhaling the musky scent of Phil that was so uniquely his. The smell and embrace comforted him, but he was still on edge. It wasn't until Phil spoke again that he really felt his fears melt away.  
"It's alright," he said once more. "I'm here, you're not alone."


End file.
